


You and Me Forever

by mtwalker



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtwalker/pseuds/mtwalker
Summary: Jasper is sent on a routine mission.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Jalice Week - February 2021





	You and Me Forever

Having the gift of foresight made Jasper indispensable to Maria. He saw when attacks were coming, and when they were worth avoiding. He could look at a human and determine whether or not they were worth turning. He was  _ useful _ , something he could hardly remember being as a human. 

The first vision he ever had was of a girl. Of course, that sounds predictable, and Jasper didn’t tend to give it much thought, but sometimes he still saw her in visions he didn’t quite control. She always had a smile on her face, something that he hardly saw in the Southern Wars. Her hair was far shorter than he was used to seeing, but it suited her. There was something about her that drew his curiosity, but something in him told him to not let Maria know about the girl. 

Maria had sent him into the nearby city to look for useful humans. It was a boring, menial task, but one that he understood the importance of. After all, no one could do it but him. He let his eyes scan those around him, deciding to turn them and watching their futures shift around his decisions. A couple blocks down the road, he glanced across the street and his eyes were drawn to a figure. He jolted suddenly, apologizing to the woman he nearly ran into without looking away. That was the girl from his visions.

He turned on his heel and walked parallel to her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was real. Of course she was real. Everything in his visions was real to some extent. Somehow he had never expected her to be, though. He cut across the street, and she glanced up at him. Her wide golden eyes surprised him, but not as much as the wave of pure happiness coming off of her. It was like nothing he had ever felt, and he was struck by how much he didn’t want to lose that feeling. 

Suddenly his vision shifted, his mind filling with rapid flashes of a future he had never seen before. Him and her curled up together. Him and her kissing against a tree. Him and her with others, smiling. Him and her dancing on a brick road. Him and her forever.

As he shook himself free, he felt the weight of his entire life up until this point lift off of him as, for the first time in a long time, he made a real decision.

“Hello, ma’am. I think I’ve been looking for you.”

She giggled, holding out a hand to him.

“Well, you’ve certainly taken your time finding me.”

“My apologies.”

  
  



End file.
